


The Parting

by ideserveyou



Category: Arthur of the Britons
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-19
Updated: 2010-10-08
Packaged: 2017-10-11 03:57:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideserveyou/pseuds/ideserveyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is forced to face up to his worst fear</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Darkness

'So you see, Arthur, I need to send more men to the southwest to counteract this latest Saxon incursion, and our outpost in the North Forest is stretched to its limits - I can't possibly supply you with any more cavalry...'  
Ambrose's earnest voice drones on, and Arthur nods politely. The problem is not serious in Arthur's view, and would be easily solved by a few judicious redeployments, but Ambrose always has to go the long way round before he can arrive at a solution. At the moment Arthur doesn't really care. He's been away a week, riding to all the Celtic leaders on one of his regular reviews of their defences; he's already had to deal with Dirk's plotting and Garet's complaints about Gawain (and vice versa), not to mention hours of being preached at by Herward, and he's had just about enough. He has other things on his mind; problems that will be far less easy to unravel than Ambrose's haphazard military tactics...

He and Kai have had many fights in their time, but never one like that. Not blows this time, but words, and somehow that was worse. Over a woman, too: a little red-haired slip of a thing, hardly worth a second glance, but all the same Arthur had noticed with a stab of annoyance when she and Kai slipped out of the longhouse together, and he'd given Kai a bit of a hard time when he'd shown up the next morning. Nothing unusual in that, but this time their banter seemed to lack its usual good-natured lightness, and all of Arthur's comments missed the mark.   
'If you wanted her yourself, why didn't you say so?' Kai had snapped at last, his face taut with anger. 'Except you never do say so, do you? Not to anybody.'  
'Bit disappointing, was she?' Arthur had tried to lighten the mood, but it was a mistake.  
'What would you know about it?' Kai snarled. 'Nothing. But just because you don't have needs or feelings, doesn't mean the rest of us don't. Just because you feel it's beneath your dignity to be anything other than an ice-bound virgin -'  
'Shut your mouth.'  
'Why should I? It's the truth. You want to live like a monk, fine. But don't look down on me because I can't. Don't mock me for taking love where I can get it. Just because you're too much of a coward to do the same...'  
He had stopped then, as though aware he'd overstepped the boundaries. A silence had fallen before Arthur had said, very quietly, 'You take that back.'   
But Kai had stubbornly shaken his head and refused to say another word.

Arthur had left the village without speaking to him again.

~~~~~~~~~

He comes back to the present, realising that another silence has fallen. Ambrose has come to the end of his tortuous explanation. 'What do you think, Arthur?'  
Arthur rallies himself with an effort and suggests the redeployments he'd thought of during Ambrose's first two sentences.  
'Brilliant!' Ambrose is beaming. 'I would never have thought of that. Worthy of Agrippa himself. I don't know how you do it, Arthur.'  
'Neither do I sometimes,' Arthur murmurs to himself with a quirk of the lips.  
'I was so close to the whole problem, I just couldn't see what the difficulty actually was. It's all just a matter of how you look at it...'  
'Yes,' Arthur says politely, 'I suppose it is.'

~~~~~~~~~

And then it hits him.

Kai.

Those bitter words that he's been turning over and over in his mind since he left the village - suddenly he is looking at them from a different angle, and the whole knot of painful confusion resolves itself.   
There is only one possible explanation, and it leaves him breathless. His heart sings. He knows now what Kai was trying to tell him. And what his own answer should have been. He curses himself for a coward and a fool, and resolves that things will be different from the moment he gets back to the village. He'll apologize unreservedly and they can start making up for lost time. He'll be going home tomorrow, and he can spend the day's ride working out exactly what to say... and what to do...

~~~~~~~~~

A sudden shout comes from the sentry at the gate, breaking into Arthur's happy reverie, and they turn to see a solitary rider careering into Ambrose's encampment. His horse is lathered and foundering and he's sagging wearily over its neck. With a shock, Arthur recognizes horse and rider as coming from his own village, and it's with a sense of dread that he races across the compound to greet the messenger as he dismounts.  
'Bran? What is it, what's happened?'  
'My lord -' The man gasps for breath, swaying with exhaustion.   
Arthur takes him by the shoulders. 'Tell me.' A surge of cold fear runs through him. 'Tell me!'  
'My lord - I bring word from Llud - you must return -'  
Arthur turns round and shouts for someone to saddle his horse.  
Suddenly he doesn't want to hear the rest of the message. Bran is speaking and the words at first make no sense, as though Arthur's mind can't bear to put them together and realise what they mean.  
'It's Kai, my lord. He's - he fell sick with a fever, the day after you left - and the healer says -'  
Arthur sways on his feet, turns his head away.  
'He's dying, my lord.'

After that, all is confusion; Ambrose is saying something, his hand on Arthur's shoulder; someone brings Arthur's pack from the hall, a servant brings the white horse across the yard, there is a babble of voices and the world is spinning, and somehow Arthur finds himself in the saddle and flying out of the gate. He has to get home. He has to. Before it's too late. He will never forgive himself if Kai leaves this world on bad terms with him. Before he has a chance to tell him –

He can't bear to think of it any more. He concentrates on urging the white horse to greater speed.

~~~~~~~~~

It is growing dusk as Arthur gallops in through the gate in the palisade, flings himself from his horse's neck and races up the steps to the longhouse. Llud is waiting at the door, his face set and grim.   
'Is he-' Arthur can't say it.  
'He's not gone yet,' Llud says, with rare gentleness. 'He's been waiting for you.'  
He lays his good hand on Arthur's shoulder and leads him through the shadowy hall to the sleeping place.   
'We put him in your bed - we didn't think you'd mind. It's quieter there.'  
He opens the door, ushers Arthur through.

Kai is lying under the fur coverlet, still and silent. His face is very pale, but when Arthur falls to his knees by the bed and takes Kai's hand, it's burning hot.  
'Kai.'  
There is no answer, no response.  
'Kai... it's Arthur.'

'I don't think he can hear you,' Llud says quietly.

'What can I do?' Arthur turns to his foster-father in anguished appeal. 'There must be something…'

To his horror, he sees tears in Llud's eyes.

'There's precious little any of us can do,' the old warrior says. He sighs. 'But now that you're here… Arthur, I need to get some rest. I haven't slept since I sent Bran to tell you. Stay with your brother, and do what you can, even if in the end all you can do is to ease his passing.'

He bends over the bed, kisses Kai gently on the forehead. 'Rest now, my son. Arthur will take care of you.'

He walks slowly and unsteadily from the room.

Arthur doesn't hear the door close behind him.

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

When Arthur's tears finally cease, he strips off boots and tunic and slips into the bed beside Kai, holds him close. Kai's body feels light and fragile in his arms. He runs his fingers gently down Kai's cheek in hopeless longing, dips his head to touch Kai's lips softly with his own.

Kai's eyes flutter open, unfocused. 'Arthur.'

'I'm here.' Arthur tries to smile.

'Stay with me…' Kai's voice is barely audible.

'Of course, my heart. I won't leave you again, I promise.'

Kai struggles to fix his eyes on Arthur's, draws a painful breath and whispers, 'I'm sorry.'

'I'm the one should be sorry, Kai. I couldn't hear what you were trying to tell me… but I know now.'

Kai smiles. He has the most beautiful smile in the world. Arthur swallows hard past the lump in his throat and makes himself say the words he knows Kai's been waiting to hear.

'I love you, Kai.'

Kai heaves a huge sigh, and his eyes fall closed.   
He is still smiling, but he doesn't speak again.

Arthur settles the blond head comfortably on his own shoulder, strokes the tangled hair. It's all he can do now. Kai's breathing is harsh and ragged. His heartbeats shake his body. The fever is burning him away; gradually, almost imperceptibly, both breath and pulse are growing shallower and less frequent as his hold on life weakens. It is only a matter of time.

 

The torch burns low, gutters, and finally goes out. Arthur fights to stay awake, to be there as his brother's spirit crosses the bridge to the otherworld, but he's exhausted by grief and by his hard ride. The need to sleep is irresistible, overwhelming. Despite his efforts, his eyes close, and the slowing rhythm of Kai's breathing pulls him down into the darkness too.

Silence falls in the longhouse.


	2. Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur wakes to his worst nightmare

First light filters through the thatch and Arthur half-wakes. His eyes are heavy and he has a vague feeling that he's had a bad dream, which he can't remember clearly. But it's gone now, there is the familiar woodsmoke smell of the longhouse, he is warm and comfortable and lying in his own bed with Kai's head resting on his shoulder.

 

But something still doesn't feel right. It's too quiet.

Through his drowsiness he dimly recalls falling asleep listening to Kai's breathing.

 

He can't hear it any more.

 

He wakes fully, and remembers.

 

Kai is dead.

 

In all his life Arthur has never felt despair like this. For a while the world is dark again and he is rendered helpless. His grief is beyond tears, beyond expression, beyond bearing. Although he often told Kai that they would both need to be prepared against the day when one of them must lose the other, now that day has come to him he has no idea how to go on alone. Right now he would welcome a Saxon assassin to strike him down, to let him follow his beloved into the darkness.

Eventually, however, his practical nature reasserts itself. He needs to tell Llud, comfort him, send messengers to their allies, arrange a funeral pyre. And there are the extra men he promised to send to Herward's defences, and a trusted lieutenant to be despatched to keep an eye on Dirk. He is still his people's leader and responsible for them. He has no choice but to honour that responsibility. It is a dreary prospect without Kai by his side.

 

But first he needs to make himself get out of bed.

 

He doesn't want to disturb Kai's body; it's still warm and relaxed, not yet beginning to stiffen. He cannot have been gone long. Another wave of despair washes over Arthur at the thought.

He steels himself, tears himself away from Kai's lingering warmth, pulls his arm gently out from beneath Kai's shoulders. The air sighs from Kai's lungs as Arthur settles him carefully on the mattress.

Arthur raises himself on one elbow and looks into the beloved face for the last time.

 

Kai looks so peaceful, so beautiful, that Arthur feels his heart break. His eyes burn with tears. 'Kai, my Kai…'

 

A single tear falls onto Kai's cheek.

 

Kai pulls in a breath and his eyes spring open.

 

Arthur cries out in shock and leaps away from the bed.

Llud comes running in, still tousled with sleep. 'Arthur – what is it?' His face is filled with dread; he expects the worst. He puts an arm round Arthur's shoulders; Arthur is shaking too much to speak. 'No – oh, no –'

 

Then he looks across at Kai and the dread is turned to joy. It's like the sun coming out. He strides across the room and kneels by the bed. 'He lives! My son lives!'

Alarmed by his cry, the doorwardens have come to see what the matter is. Llud briskly despatches one of them to fetch firewood and the other to fetch the healer.

He is amazed. 'I was certain we were losing him.' His good hand rests lightly on Kai's forehead. They are both smiling. 'I thought he wouldn't last the night. But his fever's broken. If we're careful with him, he'll mend yet. How is this possible?'

The little mute healer makes her sign for 'magic' for Llud's eyes, but turns to Arthur while Llud is talking to Kai. She smiles and places her hand over her heart. She has long known of Arthur's feelings; he has no secrets from her, and no fears that she will ever betray him. Arthur smiles back, and nods in agreement.

 

Then others are in the room, and more come, and he finds himself talking, giving orders, telling them the news, until finally Llud comes to his rescue and shoos them all through into the hall. 'There is no business that cannot wait until tomorrow. My son needs peace and quiet, not a flock of cackling chickens.' He winks at Arthur as he closes the door.

 

Arthur crosses the room and sits down on the edge of the bed. He takes Kai's hand, and this time Kai's grip tightens in his as their eyes meet.

'I thought I'd lost you,' Arthur says. He feels weak with relief. 'I was afraid that you'd left me forever.'

 

Kai smiles that beautiful smile. His voice is faint but perfectly clear.

 

'I heard what you said last night. How could I leave you, after that?'


	3. The Meadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai is recovering

First light filters through the thatch and Arthur wakes once more. His eyes are heavy from yet another disturbed night; and although he is warm and comfortable, he is anxious. Kai's head is beside his on the pillow, but his face is turned away. Arthur is gripped by a momentary panic; he can't hear Kai's breathing… he reaches out cautiously to touch Kai's shoulder and reassure himself.

 

Kai heaves a sigh and turns over.

 

A wave of relief washes over Arthur.

 

Kai lives.

 

 

Kai lives, but he is still very sick. His recovery is a long slow process and for many days Arthur is barely seen outside the longhouse; he has a promise to keep. As the chill spring rains patter on the roof, he tends Kai with meticulous care, seeing to his body's needs, bringing him water, washing him clean, changing his sweat-soaked linen, patiently feeding him warm milk or barley gruel, and often as not holding his head over a basin as he brings it back up again; then sitting with a gentle hand on his shoulder as he weeps tears of sheer weakness. And every night he sleeps by his side in the big bed, ready to waken him if need be from the frequent nightmares that plague him.

 

It is a week before Kai can totter through to sit by the hearth in the hall, staring into the fire or talking quietly with Llud, who is gradually beginning to look less grim; and it's a further week before he is able to leave the house and go about the village.

 

He and Arthur have not spoken of what was said on the night of Arthur's return. The time is not yet right, and although Arthur often looks at the sleeping Kai with longing, he keeps himself in check, biding his time, until Kai's strength returns.

 

There comes a morning of bright sunshine in a rain-washed blue sky; the wind has dropped, birds are singing and the air is soft and mild. Arthur is on his way out of the longhouse door to exercise his horse when something makes him stop and turn back.

 

Kai is standing by the hearth.

 

Their eyes meet.

 

'Ride out with me today,' Arthur says, on an impulse.

Kai grins. 'It's time I did, or my horse will have forgotten who I am.' He fetches a cloak. 'I'm ready.'

Side by side, they cross the yard.

 

The big black stallion and the big blond warrior are very pleased to be reunited – more pleased than either would probably care to admit. Kai is practically knocked off his feet by way of greeting; he punches the horse's glossy shoulder with rough affection, and presses his face briefly into the smooth neck when he thinks Arthur isn't looking. Arthur's heart lurches; he glances swiftly away and pretends to be checking a buckle, to give Kai time to blink and draw the back of his hand across his eyes. Then he stands ready to help Kai into the saddle, but there is no need, and soon the white horse and the black are trotting through the gate and up the hill.

 

'Where are we going?' Kai asks.

'Does it matter?' Arthur flashes a grin.

Kai shakes his head, grins back, and Arthur's soul fills with joy. To think that he'd believed he would never see that beautiful smile again. And it is for him alone…

'Race you to the river, then!' Kai's eager voice breaks in on his thoughts. 'The oak tree by the swimming place. Ready?'

 

They draw level, they're off, the wind sings in Arthur's ears, the sun glitters on the bend of the river ahead, he and Kai are the only two people in existence. He lets Kai draw ahead a little, just so that he can look at him.

 

They are neck and neck as they swing past the oak tree, and as they pull up they have no idea who won. It no longer seems to matter, anyway. Arthur swings down over his horse's neck, catches Kai's reins, offers a hand to help him down. Kai is breathing hard and a little unsteady on his feet, but he is grinning from ear to ear. 'I'd forgotten just how much fun this is.' He draws a hand across his damp brow. 'But I must have been sicker than I thought. Or maybe my horse is suffering from lack of exercise. I'd expected to beat you easily…' He ducks as Arthur swings a mock punch at his head.

Arthur smiles. 'Go and sit down – I'll see to these.' He throws Kai a blanket and points towards their favourite sheltered bank above the river. Kai grumbles good-naturedly, something about 'not needing a nursemaid', but Arthur can tell he's glad to rest.

 

Soon the horses are unsaddled, hobbled, and turned loose to graze the sweet new spring turf. Arthur piles their gear under a tree, takes a couple of barley cakes and a waterskin and joins Kai in the warm sunshine.

He watches as Kai takes a deep swig of the water; there are traces of dark shadows under his eyes, and he is still pale and drawn after his ordeal. Arthur wants him more than ever, but isn't certain Kai is yet strong enough.

Kai looks round before Arthur expects him to, catches his eye. 'What is it?' he asks. 'Still worrying about me? You don't need to, not any more. You have enough other things to worry about.'

He stretches out luxuriously on the blanket, his arms behind his head. 'But not today.' His voice is as warm as the sunshine. 'Give yourself one day. The gods know you've earned it.' He closes his eyes.

 

Arthur settles down on the blanket beside him, close but not touching, and for a while there is a companionable silence. Lulled by the ripple of the river and the soft cooing of woodpigeons in the oak tree, Arthur is slipping into a doze when Kai says, diffidently, 'Arthur…'

 

'Mmmmm?' Arthur half-opens his eyes, turns his head to see what the matter is.

 

'Could we… do you think…'

 

Kai is gazing at Arthur as though he's never seen him before. He chokes to a halt, tries again.

 

'May I…?'

 

But he can't get the words out. He groans in frustration, turns his head away.

 

Arthur is suddenly wide awake.

 

His heart is pounding.

 

He raises himself on one elbow and gently turns Kai back to face him.

 

'Yes… and yes,' he replies quietly, and slides a warm hand under Kai's tunic.


	4. Under the Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peaceful fun in the sun

The sun shines, the breeze blows softly across the grass, the water ripples down the river. A pigeon flies into the top of the old oak tree and starts cooing and pirouetting in the sunshine for all he is worth, showing off his new spring feathers. After a while, meeting no response, he flaps noisily off to try his luck in a different tree. But the two people on the blanket under the tree don't notice his departure; they are unaware of anything but each other.

 

Arthur's fingers run delicately up Kai's side, feeling Kai's heartbeats shaking his body. Kai is still so thin; Arthur can feel each of his ribs standing out separately, and he caresses them with gentle compassion. 'You need feeding up, my friend,' he says lightly, 'there's nothing to you. You should have won the race easily; your horse can't have known there was anyone on his back at all...'  
Kai smiles, a little uncertainly, his eyes fixed on Arthur's. 'I need more days like this - to lie around in the sun getting fat and lazy.'  
He catches his breath as the exploring hand brushes across his chest; his nipples are hard under Arthur's palm. 'Arthur - '

'If I should stop, just tell me.'

Kai shakes his head. 'I've been waiting for this for days. Weeks. Years, even.'   
Arthur moves his hand down, stroking the smooth contours of Kai's stomach.

'But now that it comes to it, I have to admit -'  
The tip of Arthur's finger runs around and around the edge of his navel.  
'- it makes me a little -'  
The finger slides into the welcoming hollow, moves around, presses a little deeper.  
'- afraid.'

Arthur takes his hand away, lays it neutrally on Kai's flank. He takes a careful breath.

'Me, too.'

He has never made such an admission to anyone in his life before.

 

Kai's smile is like the sun coming out.

'I recall you saying that you do not scorn fear; it makes men careful.'

Arthur grins back. 'So I did. Very well – let us be careful, then.'

He lies back, with his head on Kai's shoulder. Then he takes Kai's hand and guides it - carefully - under his own tunic.

 

Kai's fingers are chilly. He really is afraid. Arthur can hear his breathing quicken, feel his pulse beating wildly; he presses his own hand over Kai's, gently but firmly keeping it in place, until he feels the tense fingers relax and he can release them. Kai runs his palm cautiously, hesitantly over Arthur's skin, savouring the contours of chest and shoulder, tracing two fingers along the ridge of the collarbone, coming to rest in the soft hollow of Arthur's throat. He hesitates, drops his head to rest his cheek on Arthur's hair. He is trembling.

 

'Kai, my heart.' Arthur keeps his voice gentle and calm, although his own heart is thundering in his ears. 'Be easy. Whatever you need from me, you need only to ask, and have.'

'And what if – if what I need is – to wait?'

'Then I'll wait.'

'For how long?'

'For as long as you need. An hour, a day – a lifetime, if necessary. There is no-one else for me. And there never will be. When you're ready for more, just ask.'

 

Kai heaves a huge sigh, and withdraws his hand. Arthur closes his eyes with a surge of disappointment. But a moment later he feels a gentle touch on his forehead. Kai's fingers, warm now, linger on his cheekbone before brushing across his lips and moving down to cup his chin and raise it.

'I'm asking.' Kai's voice is slightly hoarse. 'I need… this.'

 

With a shock of astonished joy, Arthur feels Kai's mouth meet his own, a little uncertainly but with an aching tenderness that tells him far more than any words ever could. He savours every moment; when at last they draw apart again, he opens his eyes to see his own happiness mirrored in Kai's face too.

There is no need to be afraid any more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sun has moved a goodly way across the sky when the pigeon returns to the oak tree once more and resumes his cooing. But the two on the ground below are as oblivious of him as ever.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'And now,' Kai's deep voice holds a touch of delicious mischief, 'I need this...'

 

'... and this...'

 

'... and, since you're offering it, I might need this, too...'

 

'... and now...'

 

'And now,' Arthur says after a short while, 'I think we both need a swim.'


	5. Clear Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A duck's eye view of Arthur and Kai having fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's for my friend camelotlives; thanks for the idea and for your patience!

It's a very clear river.

 

The duck has a perfect view of the tender new shoots of the water-crowfoot on the bottom as she dips her head below the surface to feed. Fresh leaves were hard to come by over the winter, and with all the recent rains it's been hard to find anything edible at all in the turbid floodwaters, so this easy feeding is something to be relished. She paddles on around the corner to look for a new clump of greens; the sound of human voices sends her scuttering hastily to the bank to take cover among the rattling stems of last year's reeds. She peers out, curious to know what has disturbed her.

 

 

Two figures: one dark-haired and already half-immersed in the water, the other fair and still standing hesitantly on the bank.

 

'Come on, it's not that cold.'

'It looks it from where I'm standing.' Kai grins. 'I mean, I know water makes things look smaller than they really are, but even so…'

Arthur throws back his head with a shout of laughter, pulls up a clump of river weed and flings it at his brother, splattering him with mud and leaves. Kai splutters in mock protest, but Arthur is unrepentant. 'You deserved that. And if you didn't need a wash before, you certainly do now. Come on, O delicate maiden, tiptoe into the crystal waters, and let your true love cleanse that golden hair.'

Kai's grin grows even wider and he murmurs something under his breath.

'What?' Arthur wades back towards the bank.

'I said, which end?' Kai giggles and sticks his tongue out at Arthur. 'You need your ears washing out.'

'And you need your mouth washing out!' Arthur splashes through the shallows. 'As well as your hair. All of it…'

He reaches up, grabs Kai round the waist and unbalances him; laughing, they both fall into the water together with a resounding splash.

 

 

The duck shrinks back into the shelter of the reeds as the ripples run across the pool.

 

 

The water really is cold. The shock of it takes Kai's breath away and puts an abrupt end to his laughter. He flails frantically, trying to keep his head above the surface as he and Arthur roll towards the deeper water; he is usually a confident swimmer, but today his muscles seem to have no strength. He gasps for air, chokes out Arthur's name, and then to his relief a strong arm grips him and pulls him to safety.

 

Breathless and shivering, he stands up, then cries out as the world spins round and darkens before his eyes. He sways in sudden weakness, but Arthur catches him before he falls, lowers him carefully to his knees, and kneels beside him.

'Kai?'

'I'm all right.' But Kai's teeth are chattering.

'You don't look it. You're as white as new milk. I'm sorry. I forgot – you're not yourself yet.'

'No harm done. Really. It was just – colder than I expected.'

He looks up, and smiles wickedly into Arthur's anxious eyes. 'Took me by surprise. Even after seeing what it did to you… and believe me, I looked very closely.'

Arthur snorts with laughter. Kai starts to get unsteadily to his feet, but Arthur checks him with a hand on his shoulder.

'Wait. It won't take a minute to get you clean. At both ends…'

Smiling, Kai submits, and feels gentle hands washing his hair and body; then Arthur is helping him out, holding him, tender and apologetic. They move the blanket back into the sun and lie down side by side to warm up again.

 

Kai reaches out a hand and links his fingers through Arthur's, and for a while there is silence.

 

 

A few stray bits of weed drift across the surface of the muddied water. The duck ventures out to investigate, but finding nothing left in this pool worth eating, she swims on, out of sight.

 

 

A shudder runs through Kai's thin frame, as though to throw off the last of the river's chill. Arthur turns his head on the blanket to look at him, feeling a twinge of mingled guilt and love.

'Kai?'

'Mmm?'

'Are you still cold?'

Kai's handsome face is still somewhat pale, but his smile is brighter than the spring sun in the sky. 'What would you do about it if I was?'

Arthur laughs, and pulls Kai close to him. That smile is irresistible; Arthur winds a hand into Kai's damp hair and brings Kai's face very near to his own.

'This, for a start…'

He kisses him lightly.

Kai draws back a little, still smiling. 'Arthur?'

'Yes?'

'I'm still cold.'

'Then let's see what I can do about it.' Arthur seeks Kai's mouth again. 'There, is that better?'

'I think so…' Kai kisses him back, his lips yielding and softening. 'Yes, that's much warmer.'

Arthur chuckles, and reaches a hand down. 'So is this…'

Kai wriggles with pleasure, then checks himself. 'But I've just bathed.'

'Exactly.' Arthur's lips trace a delicate path all the way down Kai's body. He looks up. 'Don't worry. You won't have to go back in the river. I promise not to spill a single drop.'

 

He dips his head and takes Kai into his mouth.

 

 

From around the next bend, the duck hears a cry like that of no bird that lives on this river, high and wild. There is a short silence, then the clear ring of joyful laughter.

 

The last trace of mud washes away downstream, and once again it's a very clear river.


End file.
